Hurt
by Flame Shadow1
Summary: i heard this song on the radio and I thought of Duo. I had to write a fic using this song. It has a lot to do with hurt and comfort.


*******I don't own Gundam Wing.  I just write fan fics.  The song I use in this story in called "Hurt" and it is sung by Johnny Cash.  I don't own the song either.  (Damn at that a bitch, I batting two for two here.)  I hope you enjoy the fic.***

Duo was acting very strange and everyone was starting to notice.  At first only subtle differences in his behavior were seen.  He was less talkative and he wasn't eating much.  Every one at the Preventer's office just figured that he had come down with a cold, so they left him alone.  Four weeks later they realized that Duo had lost a lot of weight and that for the most part he had stopped talking all together.  They gave him another week to get better and when he didn't, more people started to worry. 

That was why Lady Une, Zechs, Noin, Sally, Wufei, Heero, Trowa, Relena and Quatre were sitting in one of the conference rooms trying to decide what to do with their friend.  None of them could think of any reason why Duo was acting this way.  Sally had given him a physical and showed that there was nothing 'physically' wrong with him.  So that only left emotional or mental.

"I don't think that it is mental." Heero stated, "All of us know that Maxwell is in his right mind." Nods of agreement were shown all around. "So that just leaves us emotional.  Now the question is how do we deal with it?"

"We could just confront him about it."Noin said.

"No." Sally spoke up, "If we do that he will become defensive and bottle it up more.  We need to let him come to us."

"That is a fine idea, Sally.  But what happens if he doesn't come to us?" Wufei forced out angrily. "What happens, dare I say it, if he decides to end the pain himself?"

Quatre jumped to his feet, "Wufei he would never do that!"

The Chinese boy stayed calm.  He looked around at all of them and said, "But can any of you truly be sure that he won't."

The room fell extremely silent.  By looking around the room you could see that none of them could truly say.  For all they knew that is what he was planning to do all along.  Wufei had brought up a hard subject, but it wasn't until he did that they realized how important this situation really was.  Just then a knock at the door drew them back to reality.

Lady Une's secretary came in and said, "Lady Une you told me to tell you when Maxwell was leaving.  He just left to get his car."

"Thank you.  That will be all." Was the only reply Une could force out.

At the same time everyone in the room came to the same conclusion.  Let's Follow Him.  They rushed out of the office pulling on coats and grabbing keys.  Soon they were piled into three cars, tailing Duo down the highway.  It didn't take them long to notice that Duo was not heading home.  After driving for about thirty minutes Duo parked his car outside a small bar and walked in.  One by one the others followed.  When they got inside they saw Duo at the bar, so they chose a dark booth where they could see the whole room.  For a long time Duo just sat there talking to the bar tender.  From what they could see, the two seemed to be good friends. 

A voice drew their attention and they stared at a young girl standing on the stage with a mic in her hand. "Ladies and Gentlemen, as most of you know tonight is open mic night here.  I would like to introduce our first performer, a good friend of mine Duo Maxwell."

Duo calmly walked onto the stage.  When he was there the girl picked up a guitar and handed it to him.  He smiled at her and stepped in front of the microphone. "Tonight I am going to sing an old song that I can relate to now.  I hope that you enjoy it."  He started to play and before long he was singing.

_I hurt my self today to see if I still feel_

_I focus on the pain the only thing that's real __  
The needle tares a hole, the old familiar sting try _

_to kill it all away but I remember every thing__  
  
What have I become my sweetest friend…_

_ every one I know goes away in the end __  
And you could have it all my empire of dirt, _

_I will let you down, I will make you hurt __  
  
I wear this crown of thorns upon my liars chair full _

_of broken thoughts I can not repair__  
Beneath the stains of time the feelings _

_disappear you are some one else I am still right here__  
  
What have I become my sweetest friend… _

_every one I know goes away in the end __  
And you could have it all my empire of dirt, _

_I will let you down, I will make you hurt __  
If I could start again a million miles away, _

_I would keep my self, I would find a way_

When the song finished, no one clapped.  Duo simply walked off the stage and out the door.  Everyone in the bar just watched him leave.  Everyone was too caught up in their own feelings to care about him.  Even the others were frozen where they sat.  None of them knew he felt like that.  None of them ever noticed.  

Suddenly Heero bolted up and ran out of the bar.  The rest followed.  When they got outside they saw Heero on the ground holding Duo to his chest.  They were both sobbing helplessly.  Soon Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei where all in the hug crying together.  They stayed like that for some time, not caring about the others watching them.  The five of them were a family and Duo needed that family right now.

Later they would talk about this and come up with a way to help him.  But that was later.  Right now later didn't matter.  

**Last minute tie ups!**

***I will not be doing another chapter too this story and there will be no sequel.  I am leaving it just the way it is.**

***The reason I left out Relena, Zechs, Lady Une, and Noin at the end was because I think that Duo is closer to the others.**

***I didn't say exactly why Duo was sad and depressed because I think that the reader should decide what was wrong with him for themself.**

***I wrote the last paragraph in order for the reader to decide how the others will handle Duo.  (in other words I ran out of ideas)**

  
             


End file.
